Juliet? Juliet Who?
by Andrew's Slinky
Summary: When Juliet is in an accident that leaves her just a shell of her former self, can a charming pseudo psychic come in and set her back on solid ground?
1. Who Are You?

Disclaimer: I only own the plot or anything you may not recognize unless otherwise specified, I do not own Psych, or Shawn or Jules, or James Roday, no matter how much I wish that I did.

Summary: Juliet is in a devastating accident that leaves her a shell of her former self; can a certain charming psychic help her back onto her feet?

Junior Detective Juliet O'Hara always followed the safety rules when riding or driving in a car. She always checked her mirrors, kept her stereo at a reasonable level, remembered to turn on her blinker, always went the speed limit, and always, always, remembered to buckle her seatbelt.

But today she didn't have time. She didn't have time to do all of those precautionary things, a little girl was in trouble, and needed her help. So she didn't check her mirrors, didn't use her turn signal, didn't drive the speed limit, and didn't buckle her seatbelt. She would only realize later how much of a devastating effect this one act of defiance, one act of rebellion, would have.

She couldn't concentrate on anything but that little girl, and that she needed help, fast. She was driving at least ten miles over the speed limit, probably more, her seatbelt hanging loose at her side, and her mirrors not in the positions that they probably should be. Her dashboard siren was whirring, the blood red light flashing at the other drivers, telling them to get out of the way, but it was Juliet who was in the way. She ran a stop sign, and as the headlights loomed on her side of the car, and her stormy blue eyes went wide, the only thing she could think about was that now she wouldn't be able to save that little girl.

---------------------------------------------

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Something about the rhythmic beeping was comforting and disconcerting all at the same time. Where was she? What had happened? She couldn't remember anything but a very bright, white light, some voices still lingered in her head, telling her to hold on, but she couldn't place a single one.

Her blue eyes slowly fluttered open to find a white ceiling with fluorescent lighting and a large needle attached to a tube in her arm. She was in a hospital, that much she knew. She must be hurt, but she couldn't remember any accidents. The beeping sped up and the sound was now alarming.

Several women and a single man ran into the room, doctor or nurses' scrubs on them, and they reached her bed in record time, two of the nurses started checking her vitals as the doctor hurried to reassure her.

"Juliet, my name is Doctor McGhee, and I'm here to help you. Can you tell me what year it is?"

Her brain was fuzzy, a year, a year, she wasn't sure.

"Uh, 2007?" she guessed, it sounded familiar and he smiled down at her.

"Very good, and your full name?"

"Juliet Elizabeth O'Hara." She didn't even falter.

"Excellent, can you tell me what happened to you?"

This one she didn't know.

"I…I know I'm in a hospital, but the details aren't there, all I can remember is a bright, white light."

"Juliet," his smile was sad, "You were in a car accident, what you're remembering are the headlights of the other car."

"And the driver?" she wasn't even sure if she wanted to hear the news.

"He's still unconscious, just like you, he wasn't wearing a seatbelt."

Her heart plummeted to her knees, why hadn't she worn her seatbelt? She always wore it, no matter where she was going, even if it was just down the street. Where could she have possibly been going that was so important that she didn't bother to buckle herself in?

"Juliet?" he was speaking to her again.

"Yes?" she asked him, noting the steady beeping had returned.

"I'm going to let a few of your friends in, they've been very worried about you. Would that be okay?"

She nodded her head eagerly, wanting to see some familiar faces instead of the sterile ones of the nurses at her bedside, and the still unfamiliar one of the elderly doctor looming over her.

"Okay, they'll be in, in just a minute."

Juliet slowly pulled herself into a better sitting position, noticing that her hospital gown was the one with a back to it; she needn't worry about exposing anything.

"Juliet."

"O'Hara."

Several people and several versions of her name entered the room and her confusion simply grew. She didn't recognize a single one. A woman not much older than herself with blonde hair and dark eyes, a slightly stern but soft look to her face, a man who had a pinched look about him with dark hair and equally dark eyes was staring at her, his face paler than anything she'd seen, and next to him a dark-skinned man who seemed to be picking up on her confusion.

"Juliet?" he asked her gently and she backed further into her pillows.

"Who're you?" she asked them, fear and bile rising in her throat.

"Juliet." He sounded scared and slightly wounded, "Its me, its Gus."

Gus? She didn't know a Gus.

"Who?" she asked, the steady beeping changing back to the irregular beat of before.

"Calm down Juliet, I'm Chief Vick, you don't remember me?" the blonde woman was speaking.

"No." she could feel the tears rising, but she refused to cry, she didn't know these people.

"Oh-no." the man with a pinched face groaned, concern etched over his features no matter how hard he tried to hide it; his still pale face gave him away.

"What?" asked Juliet, unsure of herself and why they all seemed to be so worried.

"You really don't remember us?" asked Gus.

"No." she shook her head, the beeping becoming slightly more regular as she adjusted to the situation.

There was a small scuffle heard outside the door and then a man about her own age waltzed in, a small bouquet of flowers in his hand, a motorcycle helmet slung under the other, and a bright smile on his handsome face; dark green eyes peaking out from behind the slightest hint of a bang in his brown hair. His face. She didn't recognize him either.

"Jules, I know you were reluctant to go out with me, but you could have just canceled." He teased her good naturedly, placing the bouquet on a side table and leaning in to kiss her temple. She backed further into the pillows, faintly registering her heart rate skyrocketing.

"Who the hell are you?" she asked the man before her. He looked down at her, quickly backing away, hurt in his eyes.

"What d'you mean?" his voice was soft, scared.

"I don't know who the hell you are." She replied, fear in her own voice. He looked from her to the man named Gus and then back to the startled form of Juliet.

"Jules, it's me, its Shawn." He gestured to himself as though it was going to register her memory.

"Do I know you?" she asked him, tears welling in her dark blue eyes.

"Juliet, honey, you're sort of dating him." Chief Vick spoke up, fear on her own face as she viewed her friend.

"What?" Juliet snapped, looking over at the blonde woman then back at the man named Shawn. She didn't know him; there was nothing familiar about his face.

"Gus, I think we need a doctor." Shawn looked pointedly over at his best friend who did exactly what no one had said and left the room to retrieve the doctor.

"I can't remember what happened to me. I can't remember anything but my name and the year. Where are we? Are we still in Miami?" she started to ramble and at the mention of her hometown the three left in the room exchanged scared looks.

"No, Jules we're in Santa Barbara, California." Shawn sat on the foot of her bed, his voice soothing, along with his eyes.

"California?" she echoed softly, confusion on her face. Shawn gave her a small smile and placed a gentle hand on her left leg.

"Don't worry, we'll help you get your memory back."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, so this is a little cliché, but I couldn't resist. I think I can put some good spins on it, and I hope you'll give me as much support on this story as you did on my Shules fic.

Read and Review babies

Andrew's Slinky


	2. Will I Return?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Juliet sat in her hospital bed, silent tears carving harsh paths down her cheeks as the doctor explained what was happening to her. He had stated it all in some very complicated medical terms first before telling her that all of her long term memory seemed to be gone, but that she could still transfer her short term memory into long term memory. In one word: disaster.

"Will my memory ever come back?" she interrupted him as he answered some of Shawn's questions, which she had been in too much of a shock to actually hear.

"Well, now, that is difficult to say. Some patients with your condition get their memory after going back to their homes and seeing the things that they should remember. Some people get their memory back after a few weeks, or even months of therapy. However, there are some cases where the memory never returns." He favored her with a sad look.

"So you're saying that I could remember anytime between tomorrow and never?"

"It's impossible to say."

Juliet burst into harsher tears as Shawn's fingernails dug into his palms to keep himself from doing something rash. He wanted nothing more than to be able to protect his Jules, to comfort her in her time of need. But she couldn't remember him and everytime he tried something as simple as holding her hand she flinched like he was going to hurt her. It was slowly and agonizingly breaking his heart.

"But I can remember Miami, I can remember my name, and the date, and my family, why can't I remember moving to Santa Barbara? My partner, my chief, … Shawn? Why can't I remember all of that?" she was grasping at straws, and she knew it, hell, everyone in the room knew it, but she couldn't stop herself from asking.

"Now, some amnesia patients do remember certain things, flashes of their past, their parents, spouses, lovers. However, no one can truly say for certain why some things are remembered and some aren't."

"So you don't really know anything?" Shawn's voice was tired and strained, the anger obvious. The anger at himself, at the doctor, and at the situation.

"Forgive me Mr. Spencer, but there is nothing more that we can do. Now we will continue with routine screenings to make sure that no further deterioration happens, but as far as getting your memory back, now that is up to you Juliet."

"What am I supposed to do?" she asked him, and she sounded so scared and helpless that Shawn couldn't resist reaching for her, and she flinched when his hand closed over her own. He flinched too, but didn't let go.

"Go home, talk to your family, talk to friends that they know of, talk to your partner, and your chief. Reacquaint yourself with your old life and see if anything jogs a memory."

"Okay."

The doctor left the room after favoring Juliet with another sad and slightly broken look. Shawn kept a tightened grip on her hand and turned to lock his emerald gaze with her own stormy blue one.

"I'll help you anyway that I can, Jules."

Juliet looked at him for a long time. She knew that at some point she had to have known him, after all Chief Vick had said that they were dating. Besides, the name Jules felt familiar and comforting.

"Okay." She nodded finally and was blessed with an ecstatic smile from the man in front of her that warmed her heart as her tears started to dry.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, okay, I know this is really late (dodges rotten fruit) please don't hate me. Please, I beg of you. I was working on this chapter but I could not for the life of me get it right, and after days of blood, sweat, and tears. (Literally) I produced this little gem. Please be gentle with the reviews, this story is going to have to go slow. But I swear, there will be Shules in the end.

As always, read and review

Andrew's Slinky


	3. Memories?

--

--

Hey all, this story is giving me some major blockage, so if you could pretty please throw some ideas into your reviews maybe I'll get inspired easier. Please? Sorry for the late update but I was out of the country. I went to Spain and that's where I've been for the past nine days. It was wonderful, but man am I happy to be back with my family and my computer.

--

Juliet slowly got out of the backseat of her brother's car and looked up at the apartment building before her. It wasn't in the least bit familiar even though she had been told many times that she lived there.

"You okay?" Shawn appeared over her shoulder, and she was glad for it. He had been a calming presence in the past few chaotic days of testing and explanations.

"I think so, but I don't remember this." She shrugged, looking over at the taller man. He smiled sweetly down at her and placed a gentle, non-threatening, hand on her shoulder.

"You will, I promise." He murmured softly to her as her brother joined them.

"You ready?" he looked down at his little sister who looked very apprehensive.

"I think so." She nodded as the trio headed towards the brick building before them and inside.

--

"This is my apartment?" Juliet asked hesitantly as she entered the door, Shawn and her brother on her heels.

"Yeah Jules, anything look familiar?" Shawn replied, curious if something that she saw everyday would trigger a memory. The small blonde walked around the room, placing a hand here or there, but mostly just absorbing all the information silently with her hands by her sides.

"This is the bedroom." She stopped in front of a closed white door and Shawn smiled.

"Yeah it is."

"Did I remember that?" she asked him, turning to look at his soothing face. He smiled wider.

"I think you did."

She beamed at him and he felt his knees go weak.

"Okay, and this is the bathroom."

"Right again." Shawn smiled. Juliet sighed softly, walking a little further into the apartment, feeling a little more comfortable.

"And the television, I watch my shows in here every night after work." She murmured to herself as she ran a hand along the top of the black box. She turned to face the chocolate brown couch.

"I bought that couch a week after I moved in here, I remember sitting on the floor to watch the television waiting for it to arrive." She giggled a bit at the memory that had seemingly been conjured out of nowhere.

"Do you remember anything about the rest of your life?" James asked her, looking over at Shawn and reading his hopeful expression.

Juliet turned to look at the two men and furrowed her brow in concentration.

"No." she shook her head.

Shawn sighed, and it almost looked as if he had deflated. James felt his heart wrench at the sight of the man and the look he was giving his sister. He loved her and it was killing him that she didn't remember, and it was killing James that it was killing Shawn, because he had gotten to know the psychic the two and a half months that he and his sister had been dating, and he was rather attached to the man and the idea that he may become his brother in law.

"I can't remember." Juliet put her palms to her temples, squeezing her eyes shut in frustration.

"It's okay Jules, its okay." Shawn reached out and grabbed her wrists, pulling her hands back down to her sides.

"Why can't I remember Shawn?" she asked him tearfully and he sighed, pulling her close.

"I want to remember." She cried into his chest and he soothed her the best he could.

"I know you do, Jules, I know." He rubbed her back and tucked her gently into his arms, his chin resting on the top of her head.

James smiled at the pair of them, it had only been a few days and already Juliet was letting Shawn touch her more, maybe there was hope for his little sister yet.


	4. Buzz?

--

--

This chapter isn't very long, none of them really have been, and I'm working on that, but I like how this chappie ends, so drop me a line and tell me what you think.

--

Shawn hurried ahead of his girl and her brother towards Juliet's desk. He knew that bringing Jules to the station was a good idea, but he had to rearrange her desk first. There were pictures of the two of them together and as much as he wanted Jules to remember them, their friendship, their dating, their first kiss, the night they had spent together before her accident, he wanted her to remember it later. He didn't want her to feel obligated or uncomfortable if she saw the photos and didn't remember. He wasn't going to rush her, he had time. He had all the time in the world for her.

"Shawn what are you doing?" she asked as she and James came around the corner to see him. Shawn looked up at her and quickly shut the drawer behind him that now contained the pictures.

"Nothing, how you feeling?" he questioned her, trying to rid her mind of the possibilities of what he had been doing.

"I feel fine, why do you keep asking me that?" she replied as she joined him at her desk.

"Just want to make sure you're okay." He shrugged, not looking her in the eye, because he was terrified of what he'd see there.

"I'm fine." She reiterated before sitting at her desk, her hands instantly exploring the wood in front of her.

"Anything ringing a bell?" James asked as he stood over his sister, giving Shawn's shoulder a comforting, brotherly squeeze.

"Not really, I mean sitting here feels like something I've done before, I'm getting major deja vue, but no memories." She shrugged, seemingly defeated.

"Well, deja vue is something." Shawn tried to look on the positive side, but he wasn't very convincing.

Juliet looked up at him and smiled anyway though, grateful for his presence and attempts to make her feel better about the situation. She wished that she could remember him. She knew it was hurting him, she could see it in his mesmerizing green eyes even as he tried to hide it. She could feel it every time he touched her, because he trembled. He was terrified of her pulling away from him or flinching like she had done in the hospital. He was as terrified of losing her as she was starting to become of losing him. There was something so soothing about Shawn, about how deeply he felt, about everything. She would catch him staring at her as they rode in the car, reaching a hand out as though to touch her when they walked, and once his fingers had brushed the inside of her palm and she was sure that if James hadn't started to talk to him he would have taken her hand, whether out of habit or not she didn't know, but a part of her was beginning not to care. She knew that they were never going to be what they were, whatever that was, because she couldn't remember it. And she also knew that Shawn was not the type of man to begin treating her like they were together when they weren't, he was honorable that way. Honor was not something that Juliet had ever thought she'd find in a man and here she had found it and she couldn't remember the man.

"Jules."

"Hmm?" she looked up at Shawn as his voice took her from her thoughts.

"Do you want to meet some people, or do you feel like looking through your desk some more?" he asked her gently, making sure that she was comfortable with the pace of her reintroduction to her life.

"No that's fine, I'd like to meet some people." She nodded at him before standing up, and she saw again out of the corner of her eye his hand reach for her before he pulled it away as though the very air around her had scalded him.

"Good, cause Buzz has been dying to talk to you."

He tilted his head in the direction of an officer, tall, handsome in a goofy sort of way, with a band on his left ring finger and dark hair, a pleasant smile on his face.

"Hey Juliet." He greeted her, his smile becoming somewhat shy, and he seemed unsure of how to greet her. Juliet held out her hand and he took it gently.

"Hi Buzz." She replied. He looked excited for a moment.

"You remember me?" he asked her and she stood before him, looking up at him, a small question in her eyes. She had pulled his name because of Shawn, but the more she looked at him, the more familiar he became.

"How's your wife, Serena, isn't it?" she asked him hesitantly and his smile became much less shy.

"Yes, you do remember." He sounded so excited that it was infectious and Juliet resisted the urge to giggle.

"I think so, I think that you've shown me pictures of your wedding before. She's a redhead isn't she?"

"Yes."

Juliet smiled wide, and she could feel Shawn do a small dance of happiness beside her but when she turned to look he was just smiling at her, his green eyes sparkling and Juliet decided right then that she was going to remember even if it killed her just so she could get his eyes to sparkle again.

"She's doing great, we're trying for a baby." He confided in her and she smiled once again.

"That's wonderful."

"O'Hara, what are you doing here?" Lassiter entered the bullpen and stopped dead in his tracks, a coffee in his hand.

"Last time I was told, I work here." She responded with a tiny grin.

"I know that, what I meant was shouldn't you be at the doctors?" he answered somewhat gruffly and Juliet could tell right away that being a cop had hardened him, at least to the untrained eye.

"No, I was discharged two days ago, Shawn and James have been taking me around, trying to help me remember."

"And?" he prompted her to continue and she was instantly grateful that this man was her partner, he cared about her, she could tell.

"And some things come back, not all of them, but I remember my apartment a bit, and Buzz, and I remember bits and pieces about you." She told him and he put his coffee down on the desk next to him and stared at her, the tips of his ears turning pink.

"You do?" he asked for clarification and she tried not to laugh.

"Yes, I remember that you came to my place on Christmas, and helped with my nephews. You let me take the lead on a case even before the Chief thought I was ready."

"Yeah." He agreed, nodding his head as he remembered those things as well.

"I remember that you're a good partner." She told him, her eyes traveling over his face for any more memories, but she couldn't conjure one. She'd just have to try harder.

--

Okay, I think I like where this is going, and yeah she has remembered some things, but they're relatively little, and I know that she has yet to remember a bit about Shawn, but if she remembered now then the story wouldn't be very long, would it? Tell me what you think my darlings.

Read and Review

Andrew's Slinky


	5. Memories or Dreams?

--

--

He was smiling softly at her, his face swimming into view pleasantly as if it was a dream. He leaned down and kissed her gently, his lips grazing hers, then her temple, her cheek, her jaw. She smiled back at him, kissing him in return as his hands skimmed over her shoulders.

_--_

_They were sitting across from each other on the couch, he was obviously telling a story of some kind and she was laughing hysterically, a slice of pizza in her hand. There was pineapple on it. And the funny thing was she didn't like pineapple on her pizza, in fact she didn't even really like pizza._

_--_

_He looked hurt, his green eyes narrowing as the hurt became anger and then he was shouting back. She couldn't remember ever being so angry. They were both yelling and then he stopped, the anger becoming hurt again. He took a few steps closer to her, and gripped her shoulders a bit tighter than entirely necessary, his face just millimeters from her own._

_--_

_He was sprawled out on the bed, one arm bent behind his head as a second pillow, his other arm across his stomach, his hand holding the remote and Spongebob Squarepants playing on the television. He was laughing as Patrick said something stupid to Squidward, who just rolled his eyes and started to play his clarinet again. _

_--_

Juliet sat on her couch, a glass of wine in her hand, and the television blaring some old movie, but she wasn't paying that much attention, she was still too absorbed in the dream she had had about Shawn. She didn't know where it had come from, in fact she hadn't seen him since that day in the police station, he was working on a case and didn't have as much time to spend with her, not that she held that against him, because she could remember being a cop back in Miami and knew how demanding the job could be. She missed him; she missed the easy smile and his sparkling green eyes. She missed his easy demeanor and the way he made her feel at ease, the way that he could just give her the smallest of gestures and instantly calm her feelings. She hated to admit it, even to herself, but she needed him around if she was going to get through this.

She took a sip of the red liquid in her glass and sighed heavily. The dream had been intense, almost real, so real, in fact that she was starting to wonder on whether or not it had really been a dream at all. Was it her memory coming back to her?

She swirled the red wine a moment or two before looking at the clock on the wall, it was only eleven o'clock, and she knew she wasn't going to get back to sleep anytime soon, at least not until she figured out if those were memories or not.

She reached to her left and, bypassing the remote, picked up the cordless phone.

"Dr. McGhee? Hi, its Juliet O'Hara, I have a question."

--

So, memories or dream?

Read and review my darlings

Andrew's Slinky


	6. Insecure or Protective?

--

--

After talking to Dr. McGhee for over an hour he had finally managed to convince her that she had to talk to Shawn if she was ever going to know if her dream was anything more. She knew he was right, she did, and yet she found herself too nervous to. Because if it was just a dream then she was imagining him kissing her, when it might never have happened.

"Jules? Hey, come on in." Shawn appeared at the door to Psych when he finally noticed Juliet standing on the stoop of the building, her hands twisting in a nervous movement.

"Hi Shawn, thanks." She passed him in the doorway and resisted the urge to inhale even deeper when she passed by his chest to get a better grip on his scent of laundry detergent and pineapple.

"Jules, you look upset, what's the matter?" he asked when she was fully in the building and greeting Gus.

"I…it was a dream I had the other night and I just…I had a few questions."

"Questions? You want to ask me about your dream?" he questioned, unsure of where she was going with this.

"Yes, no, I mean, the dream seemed so real that I thought it might be memories trying to get through and I figured you would know."

"I would know?" a wide smile started to creep its way onto his face, "You had a dream about me?"

"Shut up, it wasn't like that, but yes." She told him, sending him a dirty look as she sat on the couch behind her.

"Okay, so ask away." He told her as he came and sat next to her, subtly gesturing for Gus to leave the room. Gus sighed and saved the document he was working on before getting up and leaving, sending a goodbye to Juliet over his shoulder.

"Bye Gus." She replied, picking at the frayed spot on the couch, not wanting to look over at Shawn.

"Jules, what's the matter?" he asked her, his hand coming over to rest atop hers and for the first time she didn't flinch, something that he took as a victory.

"My dream, it was like snippets of the two of us together."

"Together?" he asked, his eyebrows raised and she giggled.

"One scene we were kissing, and then the next we were laughing over pizza, and then we were fighting, and the you were watching Spongebob." She went through each event and at the last one Shawn's face a got paler.

"What?" she asked when she noticed.

Spongebob, he had been watching Spongebob the night before she got in her accident, the night that they…

"Shawn?"

"Sorry, uh, the pizza thing sounds familiar, I was telling you some stories about Gus and I when we were kids, and so does the fight, we were fighting over your job, the others sound familiar." He left the kissing out, and the Spongebob, as much as he liked to revisit those memories on his own time he wasn't about to do it with her, he didn't want her to feel obligated, like she had to be with him when she couldn't ever remember liking him in that way. He wanted her to come back to him on her own terms, on her own time.

"Yeah, memories not dreams?" she asked him, a large smile splitting her face, happiness sparkling in her eyes.

"Yeah, memories."

"It's all starting to come back to me, I just wish that it would come faster."

"I know you do, Jules." He murmured, gripping her hand even tighter.

"Maybe if we…if you and I hung out even more, if we talked, about us, maybe it would come back to me."

"Jules I…I would love to hang out with you, I would love to talk to you, get to know you all over again, but I don't want you to feel obligated, I don't want you to think that just because we were together, that we have to be now even if you can't remember."

"Shawn, I know you wouldn't do that, that you wouldn't make me feel obligated, its okay, I just want to know." She finally looked up at him, and felt this tightening in her chest. There was something so attractive about Shawn, and not just physically, the fact that he was willing to put his feelings for her aside to make sure that she was okay with the pace of things, that she didn't feel obligated, that was so sexy to her, and she was starting to wonder exactly what it would be like to kiss him for real. All of a sudden her feelings were coming into question and she wasn't so sure that she even cared. She needed to get to know him better, she needed to get to know the man before her or she was going to regret it.

"Lets hang out tomorrow, if you're not busy." She suggested and he smiled.

"I'd like that."

--

Okay, I know these chapters aren't very long, this story is giving me a bit more trouble than formerly anticipated, but I'm trying, so please review and give me some ideas so I can make these chapters longer and this story better. Please?

Andrew's Slinky


	7. First Date?

--

--

Shawn was so nervous that he couldn't even seem to catch his breath as he drove towards Juliet's apartment. It was their first date all over again, except he had already taken her on a date and it was a little awkward because he had to impress her all over again. You'd think it would be easier, considering he already knew how to please her, but he couldn't get the damned butterflies in his stomach to leave him alone.

He took a deep breath before knocking on her door, motorcycle helmet under his arm and a smile on his face. She answered the door in a pair of dark jeans, a pink polo and matching ballet flats, her hair pulled in a half-ponytail and a nervous smile on her face. She looked exactly as she had on their first date, down to her shade of eye shadow.

"Hey Shawn." She greeted him nervously and he smiled down at her.

"Hey Jules, you ready?"

"Uh, sure, where are we going?"

"You trust me?" he asked her and she hesitated.

"Well I don't really know you." She admitted and he felt a knife in his heart, and she seemed to realize that she had said something wrong because she leapt to repair the damage.

"Oh Shawn, I didn't mean to…I'm sorry, of course I trust you."

He smiled at her, the pain lessening incredibly at her words and took her hand gently in his.

"We're going to go for a ride, c'mon." and she followed him down the stairs and out towards his motorcycle, where there was a helmet waiting for her. He reached down, scooped it up and held it out to her.

"Here, we got this together about two weeks into our relationship." He told her and she smiled as she put it on.

"We did?"

"Yeah, I wanted you to be able to ride with me and keep you safe at the same time, I wasn't about to let you ride without a helmet, Jules." He told her incredulously as though she had just said something scandalous.

"Oh, I see." She giggled, a warm feeling curling throughout her body at the though of Shawn keeping her safe.

"You ready?" he asked her, once he was already on the bike and she hesitantly got on behind him.

"I guess so."

"Okay, hold on Jules." He told her gently as he started his beloved ride and she wrapped her arms tightly around his middle wondering if maybe that had been his plan all along.

As soon as they got on the rode Juliet had a flash, it was she and Shawn riding along the road and pulling off to this diner. He had a hold of her hand and she was smiling, he leaned in and kissed her. They walked in together, without a care in the world.

She jerked back to the real day and had the most awkward feeling that she should recognize that diner, it seemed so familiar, but why?

"You okay?" he called back to her, unsure if she was starting to regret riding with him, maybe he should have taken things a bit slower.

"I'm fine." She called back to him, readjusting her grip.

--

They pulled off to the diner from her flash and she instantly knew it. Shawn stopped the bike and took off his helmet; she slowly took hers off and stared up at the diner, open-mouthed.

"What is it?" asked Shawn, but she didn't answer, she just sat on his bike, her mouth agape, and her helmet in her hands.

"Jules?" he asked, waving a hand in front of her face. She jerked out of her reverie.

"This I remember." She told him and he looked at her with hope and confusion.

"What d'you mean?"

"This diner, I recognize it. Its where we first met." She told him and he looked so happy that she thought he'd burst into tears for a moment.

"You remember that?" he asked her and she smiled, nodding her head.

"Yeah, you came in and said I had stolen your seat, you said something about a newspaper, that was my first stake out in Santa Barbara."

"That's right."

"You even managed to tell me about my cats and my family, and you made me sound like a fourteen-year-old."

"Well, in my reality you only had an eighth grade education." He defended himself and she laughed.

"Yeah, yeah Shawn, I know."

"Want to know the truth?" he asked her as they headed in. She looked up at him and quirked her head to the side.

"About what?"

"About the first time we met."

"Sure, tell me."

They sat across from each other at a booth in the back.

"When I first saw you, I thought you were the most beautiful woman I had ever seen." Shawn admitted to her and she laughed.

"C'mon Shawn, ever?" she asked him incredulously and he held up his hands.

"I know, I know, it sounds crazy, but you were, you still are."

She blushed bright red and he looked away, letting her collect herself, he hadn't meant to say things like that, in fact he had had a rather stern talk with himself in the mirror just before leaving so that he wouldn't make her feel overwhelmed, after all this wasn't a date, it was the tow of them getting together to make sure that she could remember.

"Well thank you."

"You're very welcome."

Their waitress took that moment to show up and took their drink orders before leaving again.

"What would you like to know, Jules?" he asked her finally, and she looked up from her menu in slight surprise.

"Well, I remember how we met, and I can remember a little from later days, what was our first date like?" she asked him and he smiled.

"Well, I brought you here, after all its where we met. We had dinner, and we talked, and we laughed, and you told me a little bit about Miami, I told you a little about my past girlfriends, and then we went down to the beach, took a walk, and I walked you up to your apartment, and you kissed me on the cheek, and I knew…"

"Knew what?" she asked him, curious as to the extent of his feelings.

"I knew you really were as perfect as my imagination had made you to be." He told her and she laughed.

"A girl could get used to all this sweetness." She teased and he smiled.

"You say that all the time."

"Okay, how long have we been dating?"

"Well, only counting the days before the accident, three days past two months, and uh counting the ones after the accident, three months solid." He told her without hesitation and she smiled, glad that he was the kind of guy that knew how long he had been dating someone.

"Tell me about our first kiss."

"What?" he chuckled, a little shocked at the question, "I just did."

"No, you told me about our first date and I kissed you on the cheek, I want to know about our first real kiss."

He looked a little uncomfortable with the subject but cleared his throat and took the time that the waitress gave him by coming back, delivering their drinks and taking their orders to prepare himself.

"Our first kiss happened on our third date. I took you bowling."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, we had fun, and I walked you up to your apartment again, expecting another kiss to the cheek, and you grabbed a fistful of my collar and pulled me in."

"What?" she giggled, "I did not."

He laughed along with her, nodding before quickly shaking his head.

"No, you're right, you didn't. Actually, I kissed you, and it was small, and slow, and extremely awkward, cause I really wanted to kiss you, and I knew that you weren't that into me yet, so it was a really pitiful excuse for a kiss." He shrugged and she reached out across the table and patted his hand.

"I'm sure it wasn't as bad as all that, I went out with you again, didn't I?"

"Yeah." He admitted.

"Well then, it mustn't have been terrible, because if a guy is a bad kisser, then he gets dumped quick."

"Kissing's a deal breaker, huh?"

"Oh definitely." She nodded wisely as she took a sip of her coke.

"I'll remember that."

"You make sure that you do."

He chuckled and she joined in.

"Okay, so tell me about, tell me about our first fight."

He paused, a paleness coming over his countenance and Juliet became concerned.

"Shawn?"

"Sorry, its just, our first fight was a little heavy, and I don't know if we should really get into that yet," and at her slightly crestfallen look he continued, "I'll tell you, I swear, just not yet."

"Okay, that's fair, so tell me about something else, tell me about you."

"What about me?"

"I don't know, when did you have your first kiss?"

"First real kiss, or first little kid kiss?" he asked and she smiled.

"Whichever you count as your first kiss."

"I was thirteen, and I kissed Connie D'Amico under the bleachers."

"I was fifteen, and Jimmy was my first boyfriend." She admitted, even though she was sure that he already knew that, she didn't want him to feel like he was the only one sharing.

"Okay, I was five when I first met Gus. My favorite color is green, I love pineapple, its natures perfect food, forget the egg, and I have had my motorcycle since I was nineteen and my dad has always hated it."

"I was nine before I learned how to ride a bike, my favorite color is yellow, though sometimes I'm a little more partial to blue, I don't have a favorite food, but tea is something I could never live without, I hate coffee, and as far back as I can remember I have wanted to be a cop."

"I never saw Forrest Gump." He told her, and she giggled.

"I couldn't tie my shoes properly until I was ten." He just gave her a quirked eyebrow and she shrugged.

"I haven't had a relationship last longer than three months." That one just earned him a sad smile.

"I've never kissed a girl." He looked a little mischievous at that statement and she instantly regretted making it.

"I've never spent a whole day in bed doing nothing." He admitted and she smiled.

"Me neither."

The waitress brought their dinner and they ate in compatible silence for a few minutes.

"My favorite movie is the Princess Bride, I love the romance." She told him suddenly.

"I cried during Bambi, when I first saw it as a kid and again at twenty."

"I like action flicks, but I don't like horror movies."

"I kissed you again on our fourth date, and this one was a real kiss."

"Was it good?"

He stared at her as though she had three heads and let out a slightly shaky breath.

"Oh yeah."

She laughed.

--

They spent the next hour and a half talking about themselves, about each other, about everything, and when it was finally past midnight, Shawn drove Juliet home. He walked her up to her apartment door and said goodnight.

"Shawn, do you mind if I keep this?" she asked him, gesturing to the helmet still in her hands.

"Sure."

"Thanks, I'll see you tomorrow?" she asked and he nodded.

"Yeah, sounds good."

"Goodnight Shawn."

"Goodnight Juliet, sweet dreams."

She smiled gently at him and closed the door. He walked back to his bike and as he started it up and pulled away from her apartment he got the same giddy feeling that he had gotten after their first date. That had gone well.

--

Phew, longest chappie yet, and sorry if the dialogue seems a little OOC, I tried my best to capture the characters, but sometimes I spaced a bit and changed them around. Also, I noticed that Juliet wears pink, a lot, but I just think that she seems a little more like a yellow girl. Please read and review, and tell me what you think.

Andrew's Slinky


	8. The Truth?

--

--

It was their third "date" and now that Juliet was feeling so much more comfortable with him and with the memories that their "dates" brought to life Shawn should have been happy. He was happy, for her. He was glad that she wasn't so depressed anymore. He was happy for her, really. But his heart was the one breaking just as hers was being put slowly back together. He loved the woman who smiled at him from across the booth of their diner. He loved her, he wanted to marry her, he wanted to have babies with her, he couldn't stand the thought of her with anyone but him, but she had no idea.

She remembered some things, sure, some of them important, some of them not, but she just got so happy that it was almost like having his Juliet back, but she wasn't his, not anymore. She was her own person again, and all the things that they had experienced, even if she did miraculously get her entire memory back (which the doctor had said wasn't entirely out of the realm of possibilities) she might not remember the feelings she had had for him. What if she decided that she didn't want to be with him anymore? What if she decided that she wanted someone else? What if she broke his heart?

"Shawn?" her sweet voice broke his thoughts and he looked up at her in slight surprise.

"Yeah Jules?" he asked and she smiled at the affectionate nickname.

"You okay? You look a little sad."

He attempted to smile but from the look on her face he knew she didn't buy it.

"I was just thinking." He told her finally and he knew that he was stupid to think that she'd leave it at that but he was still a little annoyed when she asked.

"About what?"

"About…" he hesitated, not wanting to burden her with all of his emotional baggage when it wasn't her fault, he didn't want her retreating back into her shell, "About our first fight."

She cocked her head to the side.

"Oh? Are you going to tell me about it?"

He hesitated; their first fight had been a little heavy. She sat in silence, waiting on and trusting his decision. He smiled at her.

"It was about the job."

"What about it?" she asked, unsure if she was entirely comfortable with the fact that Shawn was the type of man to want her to stay home and not be a police officer.

"Well, I told you the truth about my psychic abilities and you sort of freaked out on me."

She visibly relaxed when she realized that her first instincts had been wrong.

"Why would I freak out?"

"Because what I told you the first time we met was a lie." He looked down at his pineapple juice and swirled his straw through the yellow liquid.

"Shawn?"

"I told you that I was a psychic, you know, born with these abilities, but it was a lie."

She remained silent, waiting for him to continue.

"I wasn't born with psychic abilities, in fact, I don't even have any."

She was still silent.

"My dad was a cop, for a long time, and he brought me up after my mom left. So, naturally he wanted me to be a cop, he expected me to be a cop so he started teaching me how. He taught me to observe everything around me, and to store it in my mind. It's like he gave me a photographic memory by practice. Anyway, I called in a few tips on a crime by observing the news, Channel 8, the weather girl? Adorable."

"Shawn…"

"And of course Lassiter and his old partner were the ones who brought me in for questioning, saying that I knew too much, that I had to be in on it, but I wasn't, I was using my gift, I swear, but I couldn't explain that to them, they'd never believe me. So I used some observations that I had made in the station to convince them that I was a psychic, and with the Chief convinced, when you arrived I was already legit even though Lassie didn't believe me, so you instantly did, and I had no idea that I'd feel about you the way that I do, so I didn't tell you, but about a month into our relationship I told you and you flipped and that was our first fight." He let it all out in about three very long breaths and she sat in front of him, a little flabbergasted.

"Jules, you okay?" he asked her, unsure of the look on her face.

"You lied about that, you lied to the police? Does Gus even know?"

"Of course Gus knows, how do you think I can get away with half of the stuff I do?" he asked her incredulously and she sighed.

"So let me get this straight, the person that you said you were was a total lie?"

"No, no, Jules, everything was me, everything, I swear." He panicked, sure that she was going to run out in tears like the first time and he really couldn't handle making her cry twice, he couldn't handle it the first time.

"How do I know that? How do I know all these "memories" are even real?" she asked him, feeling a little vulnerable as though he had just invaded her mind.

"No, Jules, please…" his eyes filled with panicked tears, "that isn't it, it isn't. All the things I said, I meant every word, everything I've ever done, it was me, all of it. Those are the memories Jules, I swear."

She stared at him, her blue eyes filled with hurt and he did his best not to cry, he didn't want her to hate him.

"I…"

He winced even though she hadn't really said anything and that shattered her heart.

"I believe you."

He looked up at her with the most thankful expression that she had ever seen and smiled at her.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I believe you." She smiled back and he laughed in relief. She reached out and took his hand across the table. He looked down at their touching skin in surprise and she squeezed his hand in reassurance.

"Tell me about your dad."

And just like that, they were past it. He launched into a long-winded story about the first time he and his father had gone camping and a raccoon had stalked him. She laughed at all the right parts, sympathized with him when he told the part about his father laughing at him, and even sat silent as he contemplated all the reasons that he should hate his father and all the reasons that he couldn't.

She let him rant about his mother, and the fact that she had left him all alone with a lunatic of a father but she also let him tell about all the good times that he remembered before Mel had left.

He in turn let her rant about all her fears of never remembering, let her cry, and let her laugh. He listened as she told him, again, about her family and all the things that she remembered, because as of right now those were her strongest memories and he didn't want to take those away from her for the world.

They held hands the entire time.

As his heart slowly healed, so did hers. They grew, together.


	9. What Am I Doing Here?

--

--

It had been five more "dates" and Juliet was finally starting to feel comfortable with Shawn, truly and painlessly comfortable, until he'd said it. He didn't have to say it, he shouldn't have said it, because now there were all sorts of thoughts flying through her head and she didn't particularly like any of them, but the logic behind them couldn't be denied. Oh, why did he have to say it?

"I have all the time in the world, for you."

Why did he have to say that? That single comment sounded so…so…she wasn't sure of the right word, but she knew it wasn't good. It was almost as if he was putting his life on hold, for her. It wasn't right, she knew that Shawn was a good person, a good person with a restless spirit, and him feeling responsible for her memory loss (which she knew he did, even if he never said it) was holding him in a relationship that she couldn't be sure if he even wanted to have anymore. What if he didn't feel that way anymore and she was just trapping him in an endless loop of trying to help her remember when she may never actually achieve that? What if he still felt that way and was stuck in an endless, heartbreaking loop of helping her remember the actions but not the feelings behind them? She was trapping him, holding him down, holding him back. He wasn't even thirty yet, and he was already stuck with her. It wasn't right; it wasn't fair. He shouldn't be punished for things that were out of his control.

She felt empty inside at the thought.

She cared for Shawn, and he cared for her, or at least felt guilty enough, to stay and help take care of her. He had accepted her calls in the middle of the night as a memory hit her, he had taken her out and talked to her, face to face, he had taken her back to the police station to help her remember her work, he had brought her brother in for someone entirely familiar when she was starting to feel overwhelmed, and even though her brother only lived an hour or so away gas prices were high and she knew that Shawn was paying to get him to come. She was holding him back and it wasn't right.

Before she knew it she was headed down her steps, walking towards Shawn's apartment. They lived on opposite sides of town, and it was going to be a long walk, but she needed the time to organize what she wanted to say. And she had some very serious things to say, some things that she was sure he didn't want to hear. Some things she didn't even want to say, but she needed to. She needed to say them, she needed to do them, and she needed him to understand. She needed to set him free.

She arrived at his apartment a little over a half hour later, muttering to herself. She stood in front of his door for another ten minutes, just staring at the fading green paint, chipped in places, and the formerly shiny brass numbers. She stared at it and couldn't help but wonder how many times she had stood in front of the door, waiting for the man that lived inside to come out and smile at her. It was what she was waiting for now, but she knew she couldn't have it.

So she raised her fist and knocked.

She waited.

And waited.

Then there he was.

A smile on his face.

Surprise in his eyes.

She swallowed hard.

She took a deep breath.

She smiled back.

And promptly burst into tears.

--


	10. Leaving?

--

--

So sorry for the late update, please don't hate me. (Dodges rotten fruit)

--

He was shocked when she arrived on his doorstep. He hadn't been expecting her, in fact, he hadn't been expecting anyone. So when he opened the door and there she was, he was pleasantly surprised. Until she burst into tears. He stood before her, bewildered, wondering exactly what it was he had done to make her cry because all he had done was smile.

"Jules?" he uttered quietly, his voice catching, he loved her, and seeing her cry like that was painful. He reached out to her, wrapped her tightly in his arms and let her sob against his chest, taking a few steps into the apartment and shutting the door behind them.

"Jules, what is it?" he asked her, running his fingers through her hair, attempting, in vain, to soothe her.

"I can't Shawn, I can't, I can't, I can't…" she just kept repeating the same two words and it frightened him.

"You can't what, sweetheart?"

She just shook her head and pushed away from him, the tears still flowing down her cheeks.

"I can't keep doing this."

"Doing what?" he asked her, almost too terrified of the answer to get the words out.

"I can't hold you back."

"Hold me back from what?" she wasn't making much sense and he was starting to get really confused.

"From your life Shawn, I can't let you waste your life trying to replace memories. It isn't fair, you're still young Shawn, you have so many happy years ahead of you, and I'm keeping you from them."

"Keeping me from my life?" he asked her incredulously, "Jules, you are my life."

"That's the problem."

"You don't want to be in my life?" he questioned, his heart contracting painfully.

"No…yes…I mean, c'mon Shawn. The doctor can't guarantee that I'll get my memories back, and neither can you. You shouldn't have to waste your life trying to find out. You should be able to move on, you should see other people Shawn."

He looked panicked and she felt horrible for causing him distress but she didn't want him resenting her twenty years down the road because she had kept him in the same place because she could never move on.

"I don't want to see other people, Jules. I want to see you. And as far as trying to help you regain your memories as being a waste, that's bullshit. I care about you Juliet, this isn't a waste."

"Shawn," she shook her head, the tears coming back, he wasn't making this easy on her.

"Jules, just forget about what you were going to say, all right? Just come sit down and I'll make hot chocolate."

She shook her head vehemently.

"No Shawn, I can't forget, I won't forget, not this. You need to be able to have a normal life, and I can't give you that."

Tears started down his cheeks, but he ignored them.

"I don't care about normal. If I did, do you think that I'd be dancing around in visions that I don't really have? Do you think that I'd show up to the police station saying half the things that I do? Jules, if I wanted to be normal, I'd have a steady nine to five job, I'd live in a real house instead of an apartment, and I'd drive a car, not a motorcycle."

She smiled and so did he, thinking that he had soothed her enough to distract her from the reason that she was there, but unfortunately for his heart, he hadn't.

"Shawn, you deserve to have a girlfriend that can remember you, that can remember all the feelings that she has for you and be able to act on them. You deserve someone who gives as much as she takes, and that's not me. Not anymore."

She started towards the door, but his hand clamped down on her wrist and he pulled her close.

"Jules…"

"Please Shawn, don't make this harder than it already is."

They were both crying now.

"If it's so damn hard then why are you doing it? Don't say these things Jules stay with me. Don't leave, please."

She hugged him and he melted against her touch.

"You are a wonderful man Shawn, and I'll never forget you, not again."

He looked down at her as she pulled away and she had the vague thought that he was the most soul-destroyingly beautiful man she had ever met.

"Jules I…"

But she was already gone, the door slamming shut behind her as she took off down the hallway, her feet pounding the cement of the steps as she tore towards the first floor and solid ground, leaving Shawn a broken and hurting man, crying all alone in his apartment.

--

Juliet sighed as she packed her suitcase. She had decided that staying in Santa Barbara was just too painful. She cared for Shawn, she really did, and it hurt her that she had hurt him. He had even come by her place a few times, pounding on the door, beggin her to open up, but she never did. She knew that if she opened that door and he looked at her that she'd melt. One glance from his hazel eyes and she'd be a puddle at his feet. He'd sweep her up into his arms and take her back into his life, and she'd destroy it. She couldn't stand the thought of Shawn hating her, and she knew that if she opened that door, then eventually, he would.

So she was headed back to Miami. Most of her family was there, and all her old friends were still there. It had been her very first home and it would always hold a special place in her heart. She knew that she was never going to be a police officer ever again, and she needed support that wasn't going to break her heart every time she saw him.

She zipped up her suitcase and put it by the door. She had to catch her plane in the morning.

--

Gus sighed as he closed the door to Shawn's bedroom after three solid hours of trying to get the pseudo-psychic out of bed, but to no avail. He had never seen Shawn so distraught, especially over a girl. Shawn was a lady's man, always had been, he'd entered the game at the tender age of fourteen and hadn't had a girlfriend last for longer than three months. Although Juliet technically fell into that category, Shawn had loved her for over a year. He'd never said it out loud, but he'd never had to, Gus knew the youngest Spencer better than he knew himself sometimes and he'd known the instant that Shawn had actually taken the time to renew the lease on Psych that the main reason that his best friend was sticking around was the petite blonde detective.

It broke his heart to see his best friend so inconsolable.

--

Juliet stood in the waiting area, looking at her watch impatiently, wishing that they'd call her plane soon because she was starting to lose her nerve.

"Jet 8753 to Miami, Florida now boarding."

The blonde ex-detective sighed and grabbed her carry on bag, shoving it over her shoulder and heading towards the gate when she heard a familiar voice.

"Jules! Juliet!"

She turned on her heel and would have smiled if she hadn't been so confused.

"What are you doing here?"

"You can't leave."

Gus stood before her, panting a bit, and Juliet wasn't sure what to do.

"Why not?"

"Because I haven't been able to get Shawn out of bed in over two days. He hasn't showered, he hasn't slept, he hasn't eaten, and more importantly, he won't crack a joke. You broke his heart Juliet, and normally, being as close to Shawn as I am, I would be angry with you for hurting him. I have never seen Shawn so upset, and so the only thing that I can even think of to do to make him better is to get you back in his life. Don't do this Juliet."

"Jet 8753 to Miami, Florida, last call for boarding, last call for boarding."

She turned her head to look at the gate then back at Gus.

"This is best for Shawn, Gus."

"If you could see what he looks like right now, you wouldn't feel that way."

He turned and left her standing there, the last call for her flight going over the intercom and she watched him go before turning on her heel and handing her ticket and boarding pass in, heading off towards her seat.

--

OH NO!! She's leaving! Don't worry; it'll all work out in the end, you'll see.

Read and Review

Andrew's Slinky


	11. Home Sweet Home?

--

--

Juliet sat on the plane, feeling a lump start to form in her throat. She hadn't meant to break Shawn's heart, that hadn't been her intention at all, but she couldn't stay. Why didn't he understand that? She cared about him, he was a sweet, wonderful man, but he was being kept from his life by staying with her. He had a restless spirit, a loving sense of adventure, and he would have to give that all up to be with her, it wasn't right. It wasn't fair.

She knew that leaving was the right thing to do, but she couldn't deny the fact that when she had heard her name for just a split second she had thought it was Shawn coming after her. She had thought that he wasn't giving up; not that she wanted him to not give up…oh, why was it all so suddenly confusing? She had known exactly what she needed to do when she had gone to his apartment that night, and she had stayed strong even through his tears and confusion, but now…now she didn't know what the hell she was doing. A part of her wanted to be in Miami and a part of her never wanted to leave Santa Barbara even if she couldn't remember it. She didn't know why she was suddenly questioning herself, but she knew that being on a plane while doing it was not the best.

--

Shawn lay in bed, his heart breaking. He didn't know what he had done to make her want to leave. He had spent his whole damn life doing nothing but going on first dates only to avoid ending up like his parents, to avoid getting his heart shattered again, and when he had finally met the one girl that he knew that he could let into his heart without fear and he was disappointed again. His heart was shattered and she had left, just like everyone else. She had come into his life, made him believe that he had finally found the happy ending that had eluded everyone else he knew and she had shattered his heart for no other reason than the fact that he wanted to take care of her.

He could feel tears roll down his face but he didn't care about wiping them away. He never cried, over anything, but this…this nasty feeling curling through his insides…well, that he would always cry over. He loved her but she couldn't remember and she didn't want to.

--

"Juliet! Juliet!" a familiar voice echoed through the airport as the aforementioned ex-junior detective exited baggage claim.

"Sarah?" she questioned as a tall, leggy brunette waved at her, a large grin on her face.

"Hey Juliet, I was so surprised to get your call." Sarah replied as the pair hugged.

"Yeah, I just had to get out, you know? Come back to my roots, find out some things."

"Well where's Shawn?" questioned Sarah, looking around for the psychic detective she had heard so much about.

Juliet just looked upset at the mention of his name and Sarah sighed, throwing an arm around her petite friend's shoulders.

"Oh honey."

Juliet just stood in her friend's embrace, silent as stone, contemplating what her life would have been if she had just put on her seatbelt that morning.

"Come on, let's get you all settled in to my place while you look for a place."

The pair left the airport, headed for Sarah's apartment.

--

"Shawn! Shawn I am not messing around, you get out of that bed!" Gus was shouting through the wood of his best friend's bedroom door, starting to get a little annoyed that the pseudo-psychic had yet to appear.

"Go away Gus." Came the feeble call from inside and Gus rolled his eyes.

"Shawn, unlock this door."

Silence.

Gus groaned and pounded on the door once more, but when he got no answer he started towards the door to the apartment, a plan already formulating in his mind. His friend needed his help, and he was going to give it to him whether he wanted it or not.

--

Juliet stood in Sarah's apartment, admiring the Miami-ness of it all, breezy fabrics and bright, happy colors. She felt at home there, but it was a different sense of home than she remembered in Santa Barbara. After all, she had gone all the way across the country to get away from the very city she was in, and yet she felt at home in both places. Miami felt like warm chocolate chip cookies, happy, familiar, and like living with your parents. Santa Barbara felt more like a home she had made for herself, her makeshift family of Lassiter, Gus, and Shawn, the warm feeling of security and independence all at once. She hadn't even been in Miami for a day and she was already starting to miss the feeling of home that Santa Barbara had given her.

"Juliet, is something wrong?" questioned Sarah, sitting on the couch next to her friend.

"No, I just…" she trailed off, knowing that Sarah would know that she was lying.

"Juliet, just tell me what happened. You sounded so upset on the phone, and you look like you're going to cry. Honey, did you and Shawn break up?"

Juliet nodded, feeling the tears she had held back for so long finally spill over.

"Oh honey." Sarah hugged her and Juliet just sighed, wishing that she could remember what she'd had with Shawn, so at least she could remember what it was that was making her feel so lousy.

--


	12. What is This Feeling?

--

--

Juliet had been gone for a little over a month, and Gus still hadn't told Shawn about his encounter with her at the airport. He knew that it would just send his best friend right back to bed and not showering, and he knew that no one was going to be able to take that.

He had let Shawn grieve for a three days after Juliet actually left, but then his not showering or eating was starting to scare him so he called upon the only people he knew that could really force Shawn to do anything. Henry and Lassiter. They had come over in all their cop-like glory, had each taken an arm of the pseudo-psychic and proceeded to drag him out of the bed and into the already running shower, leaving him in his pajamas and holding him under the spray for a good ten minutes. Shawn had resisted and spluttered and swore and done anything and everything for the two other men to let go of him, but they hadn't, they stood in the shower with him, each one of them fully clothed until Shawn had finally broken down and started to take a real shower. Henry had stood guard on the door to make sure that Shawn didn't just crawl back into bed as Lassiter and Gus had gone around the apartment cleaning it up, fixing Shawn a decent meal and leaving fresh clothes just outside the shower door.

The pseudo-psychic had appeared a half hour later, freshly showered and dressed. He smelled better, but there were still circles under his eyes and his voice still held all the evidence of recent tears, but he had sat down and ate the food prepared for him. He'd answered questions and he'd even smiled. Only once, but it was still a smile.

--

Juliet had spent the last month setting up in her new apartment, meeting with old friends and attempting to find a good job. She had laughed and smiled and had no problem remembering anything from the life she used to hold in Miami. It was comforting to be so close to all the things that had made her who she was. However, something was missing. Something big that she couldn't put her finger on. She was happy, that she knew she had a good apartment and good friends, a decent job at the local travel agency that Sarah had gotten her and yet there was something missing.

She didn't finally put her finger on it until she'd met up with her ex-fiancé. It had been an accident of course, she didn't want to see the man that had broken her heart, and she especially didn't want to see him with another woman on his arm, a ring on her finger, but she did.

"Juliet!" he greeted her with fake enthusiasm, and she winced, she didn't want to talk to him.

"Tom! Hi!" she greeted him with just as much fake enthusiasm and even went so far as to give him a hug.

"I didn't know you were back in town." He said, the woman on his arm still holding a smile, but looking less and less sure of herself with every second.

"Yeah, I've only been back about a week, who's this?" she pointed out the woman on his arm and smiled at her, recognizing the feeling of low self-esteem in the woman's eyes.

"Oh, this is my fiancée, Carol. Carol, this is Juliet, she's an old friend of mine."

"Hi."

"Hi."

The two women greeted each other with stiff smiles and handshakes. Tom pulled Carol closer to him and a spasm of love flitted across her face as she smiled up at him. Juliet watched the look and felt something deep within her stomach flip. When Tom returned the loving smile her stomach flipped again. She recognized the feeling, it was that incredible flip her stomach would always do when she really liked someone. When she was in love. But she wasn't in love with Tom. He had shattered her heart so badly that she hadn't thought that she could ever love again, until Shawn.

Shawn.

"Oh my God." She gasped, her hand flying to her heart as it raced just at the sound of his name. Her eyes going unfocused as she had flashes of Shawn smiling at her, of him holding her hand, of the pair of them at the park her on a swing as he pushed her higher and higher into the air, their first kiss and the butterflies that had erupted, him hugging her tightly to his chest as they watched the Blair Witch Project, and she would never be sure if he was holding her to make her feel better about being terrified or making himself feel better.

"Juliet? Are you all right?" Carol questioned, unsure of what was wrong with the blonde before her.

Juliet smiled as she finally focused on the couple before her.

"I'm absolutely wonderful. Congratulations on your engagement, really. It was lovely to meet you Carol."

She turned on her heel and ran down the street, headed towards her apartment.

--

"C'mon Shawn, you love it here."

Gus was attempting to be cheerful, trying his hardest to get his best friend to smile, but he wouldn't.

"I don't feel much like racing Gus." He shrugged as he looked on at the go-cart racetrack before him.

"You always feel like racing Shawn, come on." Gus grabbed his arm and started to drag him towards the track but Shawn wrenched his arm out of his friend's grip.

"I don't want to race Gus."

Gus sighed and nodded.

"Wanna go bug Lassiter at work?" he questioned, but the second the words left his lips he knew it was a stupid idea, why in the hell would Shawn want to go back to the police station and bug the man that had once been the partner of the woman who had just broken his heart?

Shawn looked at him in surprise for a moment or two before nodding.

"Yeah, lets go."

Gus looked surprised as his friend turned on his heel and started back towards his blue Echo, but he jogged to catch up with him anyway.

--

Juliet bounced in her seat, impatient with all the traffic. She knew that she should have just walked to the agency. She wanted to quit in person. She hated to do things like that over the phone; besides, it was easier to explain why she was leaving when she was face to face with a person.

She groaned and pulled her car to the curb, parking it next to a meter and placing two quarters in the machine. Then she took off running down the street, her heels pumping against the pavement much harder than she had originally intended but she didn't care. She needed to get to the agency fast.

"Juliet!"

Sarah greeted her with a wide smile as she entered the building out of breath.

"Is something the matter?"

"I have to go back to Santa Barbara." She gasped as she bent over, her hands on her knees.

"Why? You just got here." Sarah was a little bewildered.

"There's something important back there that I let go of a little too soon."

Sarah looked at her incredulously but shrugged her shoulders and sighed.

"What do you need me to do?"

Juliet grinned and hugged her friend.

"You are the best friend a girl could ask for, really. Okay, I just paid the rent, and I need you to look after the cats, and I know you pulled a lot of strings to get me this job, but…"

"Okay, I get it. It's Shawn, isn't it?"

Juliet grinned again, giving her friend another hug.

"Yeah, I think I'm in love with him."

Sarah smiled and then chuckled lightly.

"Okay, you go tell him that then."

"Thank you."

Sarah waved a hand as if to dismiss the subject.

"You need money for the plane ticket?"

"No, that I can handle, but…"

"But nothing, my purse is over there."

Juliet laughed and pulled a few dollars from Sarah's billfold before hugging her friend again and tearing out of the agency. She had a plane to catch.

--

Shawn bounded into the police station; a wide grin on his face that stayed there until he actually reached Lassiter's desk and the head detective wasn't there.

"Maybe he's interrogating someone, we could go show him up." Gus suggested, knowing how much Shawn enjoyed to show up the angry police officer.

"Yeah, lets…" his peppy voice disappeared as he turned and caught sight of Juliet's desk. It was empty, but he still couldn't stop himself from walking over to it and opening up one of the drawers. There were still papers inside. He looked down at them quizzically and started to lift them out, curious as to what they were.

"Will you look at this, there are still papers in her desk, really, the janitor should be given a severe…" he trailed off as he looked back down into the desk and her smiling face looked back up at him. It was a picture of the two of them, the same picture that he had hidden the first day they had brought her back to try and get some memories. He gingerly lifted the picture out and felt his heart shatter all over again. He could still remember how happy they had been the moment that picture was taken.

"Shawn?"

He didn't answer, he just continued to stare down at the picture.

"Shawn, come on, lets go home." Gus stated, reaching out for the picture, but Shawn pulled it away from his grasp.

"I wanna keep it."

"Shawn…"

"Lets go home Gus."

The pseudo-psychic headed out of the police station, leaving Gus to stand at the desk, wondering exactly what it was that Shawn had done to deserve this much heartbreak.

--


	13. Jules?

--

--

Juliet was in the airport in Miami, annoyance gnawing at her. The line that she was in was ridiculously slow and she was in no mood to be standing still. She had to get to Shawn, and fast. She didn't know if he could ever forgive her for leaving like that, first mentally and then physically, it wasn't fair for her to ask for his forgiveness, and he didn't have to give it to her, but the only conscious thought that she had was that if he didn't forgive her she would just die. She needed to be with him, it still boggled her mind that she could have forgotten an emotion so strong, that it had been taken away with ease all because of a damn seatbelt.

"Miss?"

Juliet jarred out of her reverie as the woman behind the ticket desk smiled over at her.

"Miss, do you need a ticket?"

Juliet stepped forward, nodding her head.

"Yes, I need a one way to Santa Barbara, California."

The woman nodded and typed the information in on the computer. She waited a moment as the screen loaded then winced. Juliet felt her stomach drop.

"Oh," she hit a few keys, "Ouch, oh I am so sorry, it seems like we're all booked up."

"What? No, you don't understand, I need to get to Santa Barbara."

The woman's cheeriness faded a bit.

"Sorry, we're all full, there are no seats left on any flights today."

Juliet sighed and resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"What about tomorrow?"

The woman typed in the new information and waited a moment, and then she winced again, sending Juliet's stomach even further into her toes.

"What now?" the irritated blonde asked and the woman behind the counter gave her a thin-lipped smile.

"There are no flights to Santa Barbara until next week, I can reserve a seat for you."

Juliet groaned and closed her eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath.

"Are you sure, there isn't anything sooner?"

The woman shook her head, seeming irritated herself now.

"No, I just told you, nothing till next week."

"I'll take first class, business, coach, anything, just please, I need to get to California."

The woman smiled at her, a very obviously fake cheeriness to her features.

"Well then maybe you should have reserved a seat on a flight like the rest of our patrons, and if you don't want the ticket for next week then I suggest you leave my line, there are people behind you." The tone was snippily polite and Juliet finally snapped.

She reached forward violently and grabbed a hold of the woman's shirt collar.

"Listen to me very carefully, the man I love is in Santa Barbara, and I need to get there as soon as possible, it doesn't have to be a direct flight, and I don't care what class it is in, but you better get me on a damn plane."

The woman stared at the petite blonde holding her and nodded, her eyes wide.

"Of course."

Juliet nodded, letting the woman go and taking a deep breath. The attendant typed in the newest request and then read from the screen.

"We have a flight to Houston that then goes to Phoenix and then to Santa Barbara."

Juliet smiled and let out another sigh.

"Thank you."

--

Shawn lay on top of his bed, not even taking the time to change his clothes or get under the covers. He just lay on top of the duvet that Juliet had picked for him when his own had gotten ruined in a freak pineapple juice accident, the picture that he had retrieved from her desk laying on his chest as he stared up at the ceiling.

"How long has he been like that?"

Gus looked over at Lassiter, surprised that the Head Detective sounded so worried about the pseudo-psychic.

"Uh, since we got back from the station, so like, five hours."

Henry grunted and turned away from the scene, his arms crossed over his chest, his own heart breaking at the sight of his only son so hurt. Lassiter and Gus spared him a glance before looking back in on Shawn, who must have known they were there, but didn't make any move to acknowledge their presence.

"And exactly what did you want me to do about it?"

Gus sighed as he answered the grumpy Irish man.

"I don't know, we got him out of bed once, we have to be able to do it again."

The three men nodded together, knowing that they needed to help Shawn, but none of them having any idea as to how.

--

Juliet's knee bounced nervously as she sat in the only first class seat she was ever going to have, her heart pounding almost angrily in her chest and her brain pulsating with every possible scenario she might encounter when she finally got to see Shawn again. She didn't even know what she was going to say. What the hell was she supposed to say? Sorry that I forgot about you, but lets try and make it work anyway? I love you? Be with me? She didn't know what to do. She wanted nothing more than to take the past two months back and to relive the day of her accident, knowing everything that she knew now. If she could she would buckle her seatbelt, or actually respect the stoplight, or better yet, never get out of bed in the first place.

"Miss, can I interest you in a drink?" the male flight attendant smiled at her and she shook her head.

"No thank you."

He nodded and moved on, leaving Juliet alone to her thoughts of what to do about her disaster with Shawn. She loved him, she knew that she did, she could feel it. The familiar tingle in the pit of her stomach and racing of her heart when she only thought of him, the weakness in her knees as she pictured his smile; it was love, it had to be. She knew that feeling, even if she had forgotten it for a short time. She wasn't ever going to forget it again, not if she had anything to say about it. She didn't care if she ever remembered her life as a cop, or her past relationships, or hell even her own apartment, as long as she remembered Shawn and the way that he made her feel. As long as she had that, the rest of it didn't matter.

--

"Shawn, get your ass out of bed, now."

Shawn didn't even flinch, his eyes almost glassed over as though he had become nothing more than a doll in his five-hour sulk.

Henry turned to his two partners in crime and shrugged, having never gotten no response at all from his son. Shawn always had a smart remark or some extremely obscure eighties reference that no one understood.

Gus sighed and massaged his temples; not knowing what to do was a new experience for him, especially when it came to Shawn. They had known one another since preschool and had become almost instant best friends, balancing one another out beautifully, and each and every time Shawn had been in trouble, or didn't know what to do, Gus was there to put the pieces together and fix everything. But this, this was uncharted territory; Shawn had never really had his heart broken before.

"Spencer!" Lassiter took hold of the lapels of Shawn's shirt and physically hauled him off the bed. Shawn didn't respond until the picture fell to the floor and the glass in the frame shattered. All four men jumped and took a step back. Shawn stared down at the shattered glass and broken frame, the picture inside still in tact, his and Juliet's smiling faces staring up at him.

"I don't know what I did Lassie. One minute she loved me, and the next she was gone."

He sounded broken, scared, and alone.

Lassiter stared at him for a moment, a similar pain mirrored in his chocolate eyes. He knew how Shawn was feeling. One minute he was pretty happily married and the next he was in the middle of a bitter divorce.

"Shawn, I'm sorry."

Shawn nodded, tears streaming down his face as he collapsed into the Head Detective, too tired and hurt to even be remotely embarrassed.

Lassiter handled the extra weight with expert ease and soothed the sobbing man the best that he could, one hand on his back, the other on his head, unsure and yet perfectly in control all at the same time.

--

Gus, Henry, and Lassiter all left Shawn's apartment the next morning, each still in the clothes they had been in the previous afternoon. The pseudo-psychic had finally stopped crying and the other three finally felt comfortable enough to leave him alone, at least for a little while.

"Shawn, you're sure you'll be okay?" Gus asked as he stood in the doorway, looking unsure as his best friend gave him a forced smile.

"Yeah Gus, I'll be great."

He was lying through his teeth; they both knew that, he probably wouldn't be great for at least another month, but he was trying.

"Okay, I'll bring a pineapple by later."

They bumped fists before Gus left. Henry went next, giving his son a quick hug before leaving in a hurry, embarrassed. Shawn smiled and rubbed the back of his neck as Lassiter passed him and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Take it easy Spencer."

"Lassie?"

Lassiter stopped and turned to look at Shawn, apprehension etched on his already harsh features.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

Lassiter nodded.

"I thought my wife loved me, then I woke up one morning and she wasn't there, she left a note, her wedding ring, and the divorce papers."

Shawn nodded, knowing that the conversation that he was currently a part of was never to be mentioned again.

"For what it's worth, Lassie, you deserve better."

Lassiter nodded sadly before stepping into the hallway.

"There was nothing better than her."

Shawn nodded.

"Yeah, I know the feeling."

--

It was almost four in the morning when Shawn woke up to a knock on his door. He got up good-naturedly and walked across the room to open it.

"Gus I'm okay, go home." He called as he turned the knob on his door. It swung open to reveal someone he had never thought he'd see again.

"Jules."

--


	14. True Love Conquers All?

--

--

Juliet stood in Shawn's doorway, her heart shattering into a million pieces as she viewed just how destroyed he looked. His eyes were still puffy from all the crying he'd been doing, his shirt was disheveled and so was his hair. He hadn't shaved in what looked like weeks, and his usual spark was gone.

"Shawn, I am so sorry."

She burst into harsh tears as he stood before her, staring at her as though she were a ghost.

He didn't reply to her apology, he just took a few steps back to let her into the apartment.

"I know that saying I'm sorry doesn't exactly fix everything, but Shawn I made a mistake. A really big mistake. I didn't mean to break your heart, please don't hate me."

He continued to stare at her, mute.

"Shawn, please, I couldn't live if you hated me. I didn't want to hurt you, and I'm so sorry I forgot. I am so sorry that I couldn't hold onto you."

He was crying now too, large tears that poured down his face.

"Oh Shawn, please, don't look at me like that. Say something. Anything. Yell, scream, swear, hell, throw things if you have to Shawn, but please say something. Do something other than standing there and staring at me as though you'd like nothing better than if I walked out that door and never came back. Shawn I love you. I'm so sorry I forgot. I won't forget, not ever again, I swear it Shawn. I swear, I promise, I won't forget. I love you."

He stared at her.

"Say something." She begged him, practically falling to her knees. He looked at her for one long, heated moment before taking a few steps forward and burying a hand in her hair, the other wrapping tightly around her waist as his lips crashed down onto hers.

Juliet didn't even have the presence of mind to respond to his touch when a barrage of colorful flashes invaded her mind's eye.

_She and Shawn dancing in the park to no music._

_Shawn wearing a leather vest and talking to her about a parrot that she didn't own. _

_Her twenty-ninth birthday and Shawn's large smile as he gave her a pineapple shaped cake. _

_The first time Shawn had told her his big secret and how betrayed she felt._

_Shawn standing before her in an Apple Jacks t-shirt._

_Her brother threatening to break Shawn's legs if he ever broke Juliet's heart._

_Shawn promising he'd break his own legs if that ever happened._

All the images of everything that had ever happened between her and Shawn, her and Lassiter, her and Gus, her and Chief Vick. Anything and everything that had ever happened to her in Santa Barbara flashed in her mind along with all the feelings that went with each scenario.

And finally the night before her accident. _The heated kiss that she and Shawn had shared as she prepared to leave to go back to her place after watching Spongebob. The feelings that had curled through her insides as she finally realized that she loved him. The way he'd looked at her as she'd prepared to leave, as if he wanted nothing more than to drag her back to his bedroom and keep her there for all eternity, but he'd stepped back after the kiss, knowing she wanted to take it slow, and respecting that, they hadn't even really made out yet in the two months they dated. But she'd kept a hold of his lapels, staring at him with her own heat and claiming his mouth once more. Their tongues dueling before she pulled back for just a moment, their bodies still pressed tightly together._

"_Let's go to bed, Shawn."_

_He'd stared at her for a moment, unsure if he was imaging things or not, then he'd nodded, fearing to speak in case she changed her mind, sweeping her into his arms and carrying her back to his bedroom. _

_They'd undressed one another slowly, taking the time to get acquainted with one another in such an intimate way. He'd taken the time to kiss every inch of her, to watch for her reactions to what he did, learning how she liked to be touched, before finally taking their coupling to its conclusion. They'd made love all night, finally taking the time to rest just as the sun peaked over the horizon. She'd stretched in his arms as the sun hit her vision and just as he started to kiss between her shoulder blades her cell phone had rung and she'd torn out of the apartment into her own personal hell._

Juliet broke away from Shawn with a strangled and almost horrified gasp as all her feelings came barreling into her heart and soul all at once.

"Jules, I'm sorry, that was too much."

She shook her head, the tears reappearing.

"I'm so sorry I forgot Shawn. I am so sorry that I forgot about you, about us."

He shrugged.

"I know, Jules, but it isn't your fault."

"I forgot about the night before my accident. Oh, Shawn, it was the first time we made love, and I forgot. I'm sorry." She sobbed into her hands and he stared at her in a hopeful fear.

"What?"

"That night was wonderful, it was perfect, and I forgot."

"You remember?"

She nodded, tears still pouring as she realized that not only had she finally remembered everything that she had forgotten and left behind, but that Shawn's kiss had brought it all back to her, the good and the bad.

"You remember that night? You remember me, us?"

She nodded again as his smile threatened to split his face. He reached forward and pulled her into his arms again, her head tucked neatly beneath his chin. She gripped his shirt tightly in her tiny hands and continued to cry.

"I forgot Shawn, I can't believe I forgot."

He shook his head, kissing her temple over and over.

"I just can't believe I have you back, Jules."

She nodded, laughing through her tears.

"I know, it's strange, after two months of not being able to remember, I finally feel like me."

He looked down at her in slight fear, as though any moment he was going to wake up and she wasn't going to be there anymore. She looked back and smiled.

"It's going to be okay." She reached out to caress his cheek and then wrinkled her nose in a teasing disgust.

"When was the last time you shaved?"

He chuckled with her, knowing that she preferred him with as little stubble as possible.

"I don't know, I don't even know the last time I slept."

Her smile disappeared.

"I'm sorry Shawn."

He shook his head.

"Don't be sorry, Jules, I have you now."

He leaned in and kissed her, and this time she responded, their tongues dueling as her arms snaked up around his shoulders, hugging him tight. His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her in as tightly as he could, terrified that if he let go of her, if they stopped touching then she was going to fade and he'd never see her again.

They separated as breathing became an issue and Shawn was the one to burst into tears this time.

"I love you, Jules."

Juliet hugged him, her face buried in his chest.

"I love you too Shawn."

He kissed her again and she held onto him tightly, the same fear of it all being a dream grabbing a hold of her. They broke apart for air once more and just like the first time, Juliet held onto Shawn's lapels.

"Take me to bed, Shawn."

He seemed more surprised than the first time.

"Jules, you just…" she cut him off with another kiss.

"Please don't talk."

He nodded and kissed her this time. Somehow they ended up in his bedroom, but Juliet wasn't sure how. It was a strange sensation to be in a new room when she couldn't remember going there, she could only assume that Shawn had picked her up and carried her in there, because their lips had never parted.

Hands roamed over now exposed skin as their shirts hit the floor in a puddle. Their skin finally touching after so long sent goose bumps across both of them creating smiles that interrupted the kissing if only for a moment.

Juliet had never felt so alive in her life. Every touch, every kiss, every look made her feel as though all her nerve endings had been electrocuted and made to stand on end. He was intense and focused as he made love to her, their clothes joined on the floor just as their bodies were beneath the sheets.

Their contrasting eyes locked as he moved deep within her, her hands roaming over his back, tracing every curve of muscle with her fingertips making him shiver and bury his face in the crook of her neck, nipping gently at exposed flesh, making her arch up with a gentle gasp. She could feel his breath tickle her as he chuckled at her reaction and it made a smile appear on her own face.

"Shawn." She whispered gently and he instantly picked up his head, eyes wide with an untamable fear that they had gone too far, or that he had unintentionally hurt her.

"What is it Jules?" he stopped moving for a moment but with a gentle sway of the hips and an encouraging smile she told him it was all right to keep moving just exactly the way he was.

"I love you." She murmured as he brought his head down to meet hers, their foreheads touching and their breath mingling.

"I love you too." He had never felt so happy or complete in his entire life and he would never let this feeling go, he couldn't. He loved the woman beneath him and he was going to be with her if it killed him. Which, he reminded himself, it just might. He loved her so much, but she wasn't exactly what he had pictured himself falling for, and he had a feeling that would make the landing all the more sweeter.

Their breathing sped up as their movements became a little more desperate and as their once distant relationship reached the ultimate moment of perfection they shared an earth-shattering kiss.

"I love you Juliet."

"I love you too, Shawn."

Shawn flopped next to her on the bed, both of their breathing heavy and labored.

"I missed you, Jules." Shawn smiled over at her and she smiled back, nodding in agreement.

"I missed you too."

She rolled over to him and snuggled up to his side for a moment before starting to kiss his neck.

"Again?" he questioned as she shifted to be more on top of him.

"Yes please." She got out between kisses to his neck and jaw line. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her, rolling so that she was underneath him and she shrieked in laughter.

--

Juliet woke up first and for a moment she wondered if she had dreamed it all, until Shawn's arm wrapped around her waist and his lips connected with the curve of her shoulder blade.

"Shawn." She moaned with a smile as she stretched in his embrace.

"I love you Juliet." He murmured against her still heated skin as a knock resounded at the door. She started to get up when he pulled her against him tightly and kissed her shoulder.

"Stay."

She smiled and took his hand, kissing his fingers gently.

"I'll be right back, Shawn, just let me answer the door."

He groaned and rolled over as she quickly put on her bra and panties before taking a few extra seconds to put on his shirt, buttoning it up as several more knocks echoed at the door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." She called before leaning in and kissing Shawn properly.

"Good morning, Jules." He grinned at her, finally getting to say it after all this time.

"Good morning, Shawn."

She padded quietly to the door and turned the handle. The door swung open to reveal Henry, Gus and Lassiter all standing together, each of them looking worried.

"Hey." Juliet greeted them with a little bit of shock as they each took in her appearance.

"Juliet?" asked Gus, as he looked her up and down.

"Hi guys." She responded, rubbing the back of her neck in embarrassment at being caught in nothing more than her underwear by her boyfriend's family and her coworker.

"You're back?" asked Lassiter in shock and she nodded.

"Yeah, everything just came flooding back to me."

"You remember?" asked Gus and Henry sighed, taking a step into the apartment and wrapping his arms tightly around the petite blonde.

"Welcome home, honey." He whispered to her and she hugged him back, a smile on her face. Henry had always treated her just like a daughter and she had a soft spot for the cantankerous old man.

"Hi Henry."

"Dad, get your own." Teased Shawn as he entered the room and wrapped an arm around his girlfriend as she pulled away from his father.

"Hey kid." Henry greeted him, unsure of what else to say. Gus and Lassiter just stood in the hallway.

"You two going to come in, or not?" asked Shawn as he leaned down and kissed Juliet who wrinkled her nose in teasing disgust.

"Shave, Shawn."

He grinned at her and rubbed his cheek against hers, causing her to shriek in laughter.

"Shawn, stop it!"

He just continued to grin and set his chin on the top of her head.

"So you remember?" asked Gus as they all moved into the living room and sat down.

"Yeah, ask me anything, I remember it all." She smiled wide and Lassiter grinned back.

"That's great."

Shawn wrapped his arm around Juliet's shoulders as they sat on the couch and she snuggled into his side. He leaned over and kissed her temple, the both of them seeming at ease for the first time in over four months.

"Have you seen the doctor yet?" asked Henry as he viewed the two of them with a smile, having always known that Juliet was the best thing for his son.

"No, not yet." Juliet shook her head, yawning widely.

"You okay, Jules?" asked Gus and she grinned.

"I'm great, really, just a little tired, Shawn didn't let me get much sleep last night." She shrugged with a blush and Shawn smirked, kissing her neck.

"My dad's right though, you probably should see the doctor." The pseudo-psychic agreed with Henry on one thing and Juliet nodded.

"I know, but there wasn't much time last night."

It was Shawn's turn to blush as he remembered just how tenacious his girlfriend had been.

"Well, we should get dressed, get some breakfast, and then I'll take you to the doctor."

She nodded and gripped his hand as they both got off the couch and left towards Shawn's bedroom and the start of their new life.

--

Okay, totally my favorite chapter, and I hope that you all like it too. So it was finally revealed exactly what had happened between our two favorite characters on the night before Juliet's accident, and while it wasn't what some of you thought I really like the idea of it. Also, this is one of our last chapters, probably no more than three or four more before this fic is over. Thanks for staying with me this long and stroking my ego.

I suffer from review greed and I need a fix.

Read and review my darlings

Andrew's Slinky


	15. What's with the keys?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Juliet lay in the MRI machine, trying to resist the urge to nervously tap her fingers. Shawn was just in the other room, talking to the doctors as they continued all the tests that they had been running the entire morning, but it had been so long without Shawn that she still got nervous without him around, almost like if she couldn't see him then her memories were all going to disappear.

She slid out of the machine and the doctor smiled down at her, her chart in his hand as he helped her up.

"Okay Juliet, we will know the results of your test in a matter of days, so for now, I want you to go home and get some rest, then we will call you with the results."

"Days?" she asked, devastated at the amount of time.

"Yes Juliet, I know it seems like an extensive amount of time, but, we want to make sure that all of the tests are back so that we know the entire story."

"Thank you Doctor."

Four days later Juliet and Shawn returned to the doctor's office, hand in hand.

"Well, Juliet, I am extremely pleased to inform you that all of your tests have come back completely normal."

Shawn's grip on her hand tightened.

"They are?" she questioned, wondering if it could really all be over, just like that.

"Yes, I realize this is hard to believe, but no one is really sure what makes memories come back after so long, or what keeps them dormant. You are a very lucky woman."

She looked over at Shawn and smiled.

"I know."

------------------------------------------------Two Days Later----------------------------------------

Juliet and Shawn were walking down the street, hand in hand, window-shopping and doing nothing more than enjoying their day. They had fought so hard to be together, and now that it had finally happened, they were happier than they had ever been.

"Oh, look at that Shawn!" Juliet pointed in the nearest window to a tricked out fishing pole.

"Fishing, Jules? You don't even like seafood."

She smiled and gave him a quick kiss.

"I know, I was thinking for your dad, his birthday is coming up."

Shawn grinned and wrapped both arms tightly around his girlfriend, dropping a tender kiss to the gold of her hair.

"I love that you think of things like that." He murmured against her hair and she giggled, hugging him tightly in return.

"Well, you weren't going to, I swear, you and Henry are too temperamental with each other." She shook her head as she linked her hand with his and started down the street again. He followed her like a puppy, a soft grin to his face, not caring if she wanted to change things in his life. Normally change frightened him, deep all consuming change anyway. But somehow, everything with Juliet was comfortable and non-threatening, it all felt right, as clichéd as that sounded.

"I love you Jules." He kissed her sweetly and she blushed a bit. She was still getting used to the idea of having Shawn totally and completely to herself. She loved him with all of her heart, and being with him made her feel extremely content. They were taking their relationship relatively slow, but she knew deep in her heart that they were going to be together forever. She never said it out loud, because she didn't want him to get nervous, or feel pressured, but something told her that he felt the same way.

"Jules, let's go in here."

He pulled her into a shop, and she giggled, confusion on her face.

"Shawn, I thought we were just window-shopping."

"Well, I got this a couple of days ago, I'm just here to pick it up." He replied, stepping up to the counter and talking to the man standing behind it.

Juliet looked around, and then tugged on her boyfriend's polo.

"Shawn, this is a hardware store."

He grinned.

"I know."

She became even more confused, Shawn wasn't a handyman type of guy, he never fixed anything, he didn't even know how.

"What could you possibly have to get at a hardware store?"

He just smiled and took the brown paper bag the store clerk handed him. He paid for it and then took Juliet's hand, heading back out onto the sidewalk.

"Shawn, what's in the bag?" she asked, trying to take a peak.

"Don't worry about it, you'll find out soon enough." He teased, pulling the bag away from her searching eyes and hands. She pouted, grasping his hand with both of hers and leaning on him.

"Shawn, please?"

"Not yet, Jules, you'll see." He grinned. She stayed leaning against him and pouted some more.

"Please baby?"

He sighed heavily and gave her a soft kiss.

"Fine, anything for you."

She grinned and peered excitedly into the open bag. Her brow furrowed and she took a half step back.

"They're keys."

He nodded.

"Why did you get keys?"

He pulled her over to one of the nearest benches and they sat down together, his arm tight around her shoulders as she leaned into his side.

"Shawn, what are the keys for?"

He blushed a bit.

"They're for you."

She looked confused.

"What do you mean?"

He rubbed the back of his neck in a nervous fashion.

"This wasn't supposed to be like this, I mean, it was supposed to be much more romantic."

"What was?" she was still incredibly confused.

"You know, for a cop, your deducing skills aren't what they should be, Juliet."

She slapped his arm and he smiled.

"I want you to move in with me."

Her smile dropped and she sat next to him, completely stunned.

"What?"

He started to look nervous again.

"You don't have to, I mean, if it's too soon, that's totally…this was a bad idea, I, uh…"

She cut him off with a gentle kiss.

"I would love to move in with you."

"Yeah?" the smile was back. She kissed him again, nodding.

"Yeah."

He hugged her tightly and then helped her put the keys onto her key ring.

"I love you Jules.

"I love you too Shawn."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OMG! You guys have no idea how long I fought with myself and my computer over this chapter and in what direction I should finish this story in. So hopefully you like it and will leave me wonderful, encouraging reviews. I am so so so so so so so sorry to have taken so long with this, and hopefully I didn't disappoint, there are at least three more chapters to this story and hopefully they won't disappoint either.

Read and Review

~Andrew's Slinky


	16. Me? A Cop?

Here it is, another chapter, I'm expecting probably one or two more, definitely no more than three more chapters to this story and then it shall be complete and I can finally start to concentrate on Shules again, I know I've been neglecting that one for a while. So I hope you like it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shawn." Juliet giggled, holding tightly to her boyfriend's hand as he led her through Santa Barbara, a blindfold covering her eyes. He had been leading her for the past hour or so.

"No peaking Jules, you promised." He teased, and she could hear the smile in his voice, along with laughter from other people.

"Shawn, please tell me where I am, come on." She giggled some more. She hadn't expected him to lead her all through Santa Barbara just so she wouldn't know where she was. He tugged on her hand and led her through the sun for another five minutes or so, and Juliet was starting to get just a bit annoyed.

"Shawn, come on!"

He laughed.

"Getting frustrated won't help."

Then they were walking up a flight of stairs, concrete if she knew the sound. Where were they? What could possibly be exciting up a flight of stone steps? Then another flight of stairs. Then they were inside, the cool breeze of the air conditioning calming down her slight annoyance. She heard hushed giggles and voices, ringing phones. They were in the police station. What on earth were they doing there? She hadn't been inside the station since before the accident. She had no reason to, she wasn't a cop anymore. He knew that it bothered her; it reminded her of a life that she might not get back.

Shawn pulled her forward a few more steps, then let go of her hand. She reached out in a panic. The feeling of his warm hand disappearing was disconcerting.

"Shawn?" she questioned, nervous without him there.

"Don't worry Jules, nothing bad is gonna happen." He promised her, then she felt his hands on her back, then the blindfold was removed and as her eyes adjusted everyone in the room shouted.

"Surprise!"

Her eyes cleared to find the entire station was standing before her, Lassiter, Chief Vick, Buzz; they were all there, along with a smirking Gus and a widely grinning Shawn. They all seemed extremely happy about something, but Juliet was still in the dark. She viewed the yellow balloons, and a cake, what was going on?

"Uh, wow, thank you, but it isn't my birthday…" she looked over at Shawn, completely confused. Why was she having a surprise party in the Police Station? It didn't make any sense, sure these people were still her friends, but she wasn't a cop anymore, she shouldn't be stalling work in the station for a party.

"We know it isn't your birthday, O'Hara, can't you read?" questioned Lassiter, sounding pissed as usual, even though he was smiling widely, as he pointed above his head. Juliet looked up and saw the banner with her name on it and gasped.

**Welcome Back Detective O'Hara**

Her heart dropped to her stomach and her stomach hit her toes. She knew what this was now, and she couldn't believe that Shawn would keep a secret like that from her.

"You mean, I'm allowed back?" she asked, unsure of herself now.

Shawn nodded and came to wrap an arm tight around her shoulders.

"Yeah Jules, you're a cop again, the brass gave you the green light." He kissed her, and she just stood there, shocked.

"Here's your badge." Chief Vick handed her the shiny golden badge, covered gently in a black leather case. Juliet took it gingerly, so glad to have it back that she was sure she'd burst into tears.

"And here's your gun." Lassiter handed her the police issue weapon she had received her first day on the job, and all of a sudden it became very real. The hard work she had put into being reinstated had finally paid off. All the late nights studying to pass her entrance exam again, the shooting range, the endless psych evaluations. She was finally a cop again. And it felt good.

She leaned forward and hugged Lassiter, and to her immense surprise, he hugged her back.

"Thank you, Carlton." She whispered to him as they started to let go.

"I'm glad you're back." He acknowledged and she grinned, hugging him once more before finally letting go.

"Shawn, you knew I was reinstated?" she asked as she turned to look at her boyfriend, clipping her gun holster to her jeans.

He shrugged and smiled sheepishly, glancing almost nervously to the gun now holstered to her hip, knowing that she was a little miffed.

"Hey, any excuse to have cake, right?" he asked her as he gestured to the white cake with yellow roses in icing.

She laughed and hugged him tight, kissing him.

"Any excuse to have cake."

He grinned and led her over to their group of friends who all circled around and congratulated her, welcomed her back, and told her that she had been sorely missed. They cut the cake and each had a piece, everyone laughing and smiling, and telling old stories. Juliet leaned into Shawn and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you Shawn, this is wonderful."

Shawn hugged her tight against his chest, pulling her over to lean against him. He kissed the crown of her hair and smiled at the citrus scent of her shampoo.

"You're welcome Detective."

She grinned, so glad to hear that word applied to her once more and kissed her boyfriend.

"I love you Shawn Spencer, even if you did lie to me."

He laughed.

"Well, you'll just have to teach me a lesson later, you do get your own handcuffs, right?"

She smacked his arm lightly and led him into the fray of the party.

"What am I going to do with you Shawn?"

He held her hand tight.

"Love me."

She smiled and he gave her a light kiss.

"I can do that."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know this is super short, but I thought it ended well, and the idea that I have for the next chapter wouldn't really flow all that well in this one, so I just went ahead and made them two separate chapters, hopefully the next one will be longer. Forgive me for taking so long with this, and please, as always, read and review.

~Andrew's Slinky


	17. The End?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know that this is a really, really, really late update, but I got the last chapter up, finally! Yeah me! Whoo! So this story is, sadly and happily, at its end, I hope that you are all still with me and will leave me some notes on my work.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Juliet was inside the coffee shop, getting Shawn's mocha latte and her own tea with honey as the pseudo-psychic was waiting for her at a table just outside in the sun. They had been going strong for a little over a year now and she decided that she had never been happier. Shawn treated her wonderfully and she found herself laughing more than she ever had. He made rough days at work so much easier for her and the sex was fantastic.

"Hey baby, I got our drinks." She grinned at him as they sat down together.

"Hi sweetie, did you get extra mocha in my latte?" he questioned and she nodded.

"Yeah, just like you like it."

He leaned over and kissed her. She grinned and so did he as they took sips of their drinks and Shawn people watched as Juliet filled in the crossword puzzle of her newspaper. They often spent Saturday mornings like this; with Shawn watching the people of Santa Barbara, deducing facts of their life while Juliet read the paper or did the crossword. It was comforting. She liked the routine; she liked the familiarity of Shawn and their Saturday mornings.

"Hey Jules?" his voice broke her concentration on her crossword and she set her pen down.

"Hmm?" she questioned, looking up at him from her tea.

"I, um, do you have any memories of this place?" he looked a little nervous and she found herself a little confused about that. Shawn could get happy, scared, retrospective and even angry, but she'd never seen him nervous; it was odd.

She looked at him incredulously.

"What do you mean?"

"Just…" he paused, "Memories." He shrugged and she looked around for a moment, questioning her boyfriend's sanity quietly to herself.

"Well, we get coffee and tea here all the time, we've played on that beach right over there." She thought some more, knowing that he was fishing for a certain memory but she was unsure of what he wanted of her. She dug deep in her head for the memory that he wanted, for a memory that could make him nervous. She came up with nothing. When she turned back to look at him and ask what he wanted her to say, he wasn't there.

"Shawn?" she looked around in a slight panic for a moment before discovering her boyfriend wasn't gone; he was merely bent down on one knee.

"Shawn, what are you doing?" she asked as he looked up at her, his face nervous.

"Jules, we were here about two years ago and I asked you a question. Uh, wow, I am way more nervous now then I was then." He chuckled.

She just stared at him, her mind suddenly connecting to the memory he had wanted her to connect to.

"And, when I asked you that question you looked at me like I was crazy, uh, I really hope you don't do that now. Juliet, I love you. I will always love you, I promise you that. I'll protect you and provide for you and love you until the day I die. So I was wondering if you would do me the honor, of becoming my wife and doing the same."

He held out a ring box and she gasped, instant tears gathering in her eyes. She had always imagined this moment, and every imaginary scenario and fantasy that she'd ever had were completely blown out of the water. She stared at him, her mouth wide open but no sound came out.

"Uh, Jules, you gonna answer me?"

She shook her head as though to clear it and laughed.

"I'm sorry, yes, yes, a thousand times Shawn, yes." She nodded, crying happily as he opened the ring box to reveal a modest diamond on a silver band. Her entire body shook as he slid it onto the proper finger before he stood up, swinging her up and into his arms in one fluid movement, capturing her lips with his own. She wrapped her fingers in his hair and kissed him back. When he pulled away he spun with her, the happiest smile on his face that she had ever seen.

"She's gonna marry me! This woman's going to marry me!" he shouted to the crowd, to the heavens, hell, he was shouting to anyone that would listen. She laughed, burying her face in the crook of his neck as he continued to spin her around, laughing and crying all at the same time.

"Oh Shawn, I love you so much."

He grinned, kissing her again.

"I love you too."

She sighed, her head resting on his shoulder. Laughter still bubbling from her throat as her adrenaline continued to pump through her system. He joined in her chuckle before finally placing her back onto her own two feet. She leaned in and kissed him again, and he smiled against her lips.

"I was really scared to hear your answer." He whispered to her as their foreheads touched and they stood together in the sun.

She blinked, once, twice.

"Why? Didn't you think I was going to say yes?" she questioned him, curious as to what would make him think, even for a moment, that she wouldn't want to marry him.

"I was sure you'd say yes, but, when I went to ask your dad, he was a little hesitant."

That made her pause. Her fingers dropped from their nest in his hair.

"You went to ask my dad?"

He shrugged, his hands wrapping around her tiny waist.

"Yeah, I wanted to make sure that we had his blessing."

She smiled.

"He seemed hesitant?" she could just picture Shawn going to have a serious conversation with her father. While the pair got along just fine, it was a little distant, but Juliet knew that reason. She was her father's favorite, and he was reluctant to let her get swept away with a "psychic." So whenever Shawn was around her father was perfectly cordial but distant, almost like Shawn wasn't even there.

Shawn shrugged in response.

"I sweet talked him into it, with a little help from James."

Juliet laughed again, her picture becoming clearer as her brother was tossed into it.

"Does Henry know?" was her next question and Shawn shook his head.

"No, but we could go tell him."

Juliet smiled and nodded.

"I like that idea."

-----------------------------------------------------

Ten minutes later and they were walking up Henry's front walk, holding hands, happy grins stretching their faces.

Henry was sitting on the porch, drinking a beer, enjoying the day.

"Hey you two." He greeted them with a genuine smile. His and Shawn's relationship had gotten infinitely better ever since Juliet had come into the picture, she made the two of them talk.

"Hi Henry."

"Hey Dad."

Henry's brow knotted as he looked at them, standing at the base of his porch steps.

"What's going on?"

Shawn continued to grin and Juliet giggled.

"Well Dad, maybe you should sit down."

Henry's face paled just a bit but he stayed stubbornly standing.

"Just tell me, kid."

Shawn nodded.

"She's willing to marry me."

Henry looked from his son's ecstatic face, to Juliet's giggles as she held out her hand, the diamond sparkling on her ring finger. His face went slack for a moment and then he laughed. He practically ran down the steps and swept Juliet into a bear hug.

"Welcome to the family, honey." He kissed her cheek and she grinned, returning his hug.

"Thank you Henry."

He set her down gently next to her fiancée and then shook his son's hand.

"Congratulations, kid." Shawn shook his hand with a happy smile and then Henry laughed, tugging on Shawn's arm and hugging him tight.

"It's great Shawn, it really is."

Shawn hugged his father back just as tightly and Juliet watched it all with a brilliant grin.

-------------------------------------------

After an hour at Henry's they were headed off to the police station, meeting Gus there to tell him and Lassiter in one swoop.

Gus was standing next to his Echo, his arms crossed over his chest as Shawn and Juliet showed up on Shawn's motorcycle.

"What's the case?" Gus asked and Shawn shrugged at him, a wide smile on his face as Juliet hid her ring.

"Well, there's a guy, Gus, a guy completely in love with this cop." Shawn retorted and Gus looked at him incredulously.

"Since when is love a crime, Shawn?"

Shawn ignored him.

"And so he asked this girl, this cop, to marry him."

Gus still looked confused.

"Shawn, how is this a case? Did he kill her?"

Shawn looked affronted as Juliet hid a giggle behind her right hand.

"No, dude, she said yes."

Gus looked at his best friend and his eyes widened as his gaze switched to Juliet, her wide smile, and outstretched left hand.

"Dude." Was all he was able to say before he hugged Shawn tight, the both of them laughing before Gus pulled away to hug Juliet.

"Congratulations."

They all laughed together for a moment, all smiles and congratulations until Gus started to look thoughtful.

"Who's gonna tell Lassiter?"

Shawn looked a little nervous and Juliet sighed happily.

"I'll tell him, come on, I know you're dying to see the look on his face when I do."

They walked up the steps together, Shawn and Juliet hand in hand. When they got inside the station they walked straight to Lassiter's desk, where he sat, finishing some paperwork, looking grumpy as usual.

"Hey Carlton," Juliet greeted him and he grunted in response before looking up sharply as Shawn sat himself on the corner of the lead detective's desk as though he were a sexy secretary.

"What do you want, Spencer?" he growled; even though Shawn had been around much more often since he and Juliet had started up again, their relationship had not changed.

"I just have some news Lassie, but don't get too emotional; I know how you're prone to do that."

Lassiter sat back in his chair, looking angry.

"Just say it Spencer, or get off my desk and out of my station."

Shawn shrugged before vaulting himself onto Lassiter's lap. Carlton looked properly shocked and didn't move for a moment, giving Shawn ample time to start talking again.

"Well, Juliet has agreed to marry me," his smile was infectious and Lassiter found the corner's of his mouth twitching upwards before he could get a grip on himself, "and that makes you and me family."

Lassiter pushed him off.

"Spencer, you are not family."

Juliet leaned on her partner's desk.

"Do we have your blessing, Carlton?" she asked and he grumbled something under his breath but jerked his head in the direction of Shawn as if to say "if you must" and Juliet favored him with a soft smile.

"Thank you Carlton." She kissed his cheek and he grinned despite himself as his young blonde partner when dancing off to alert the rest of the station and start planning the wedding that she supposedly never thought about, even though she'd been asking him about color schemes since she and Shawn had hit the six month mark in their relationship.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Juliet and Shawn took a year to plan their wedding and so two years to the day since her accident they got married in the exact ceremony that she had described to him over three years before at the same coffee shop where he had proposed. They decided to honeymoon in Mexico, taking in the beaches and blue skies. When they came back to the states they settled right back into their lives. Shawn continued to aid Juliet on cases, and now that she knew how he worked she attempted to learn some of the tricks, so when they didn't need him, she could get a fresh perspective on the case. Thanks to her new husband, her closing rate tripled and she got several commendations for her work.

They were married for a little over two years when they had the little girl named Millicent she had always pictured, and, a year and a half later, the two twin boys she had never imagined, Henry and Will. Shawn often talked about more kids but they both decided that on their salaries they couldn't afford any more, so when their fourth, and final, child was born they were a little nervous, but baby Rose brought their family to completion.

---------------------------------

Juliet lay on the hospital bed, her face slick with sweat, and a tired but happy smile on her countenance. Shawn stood next to her, his new baby girl held tightly in his arms. He now understood his father's insane urge to mold him into something because as he looked down at the sleeping baby, all the possibilities for her future ran through his mind and he wanted her to have them.

"Shawn?" Juliet questioned him and he looked over at her, a sweet grin on his face.

"Yeah baby?"

Juliet sighed and settled back into the pillows.

"I know we weren't planning on this baby, but, I'm really happy she's here."

Shawn smiled and kissed his baby's forehead before kissing his wife just as tenderly.

"I love you Jules, and I love this baby, she belongs with us."

Juliet nodded as Shawn placed his precious cargo into his wife's arms.

"I'm going to go get the other kids, okay?"

She smiled at him as she rocked the newest baby, whom they'd already christened Rose Lynn Spencer.

Shawn appeared a few minutes later with Millicent ahead of him, holding her "Uncle" Gus's hand. He was holding Will on his hip and Lassiter brought up the rear with young Henry on his back, and older Henry on his heels.

"Hey everybody," Juliet greeted them with a smile as she rocked the baby.

"Is that the new baby?" asked Millie, her wide blue eyes glued to the pink bundle in her mother's arms. Juliet nodded as Gus gently set her first born onto the bed with her. Millie climbed over her mother's legs to peer into the blanket.

"Is it a girl?" she asked and Juliet nodded again.

"Yeah, her name is Rose."

The adults in the room smiled as the twins were placed up by their sisters. They sat quietly, watching the women of their family with the hazel gaze of their father.

Henry clapped his son on the back.

"She's beautiful, son."

Shawn nodded.

"I know; she's perfect."

Henry smiled as Shawn went over to join his family and couldn't help but thinking that everything in his son's life, not matter his background or their family feud, had somehow worked itself out, and wasn't his son just the luckiest s.o.b. in the entire world.


End file.
